The beginning
by Tatachen
Summary: There's a young high society British girl name Mithian Hastings a 12 year old elegant young girl is about to turn her world upside down as she revised a letter to Hogwarts her ordinary life is about to change forever


There's a young high society British girl name Mithian Hastings, she has fair skin, rosy lips, dark amber eyes and long/short slightly curls dark hair  
she's only 12 she's elegant young girl, she's study's in a private school  
called St. Sebastian's school but she haven't had any friends she knew everyone can be a suck-up to her so her only  
friend is a sheep dog name Ivan.

One day after her school she got out and she saw an white owl looking at her. She smiled and said

"How pretty!" She try to touch the owl but it flown away fast that made her startled and try to relief herself and said

"strange ! I haven't seen an owl in London before"

She saw a letter on the ground

why does an owl have a letter! as she pick up the letter on the ground and read the letter then out of surprise

_Mithian Hastings_

outside the school of St. Sebastian's private school in England

little whinging surrey

Strange a letter for me it could be a prank but I have a strange feeling about this letter ! She said this to herself

I better ask mum and dad about this they know what to do ! As she kept the letter in her bag and continues walking

At home when she opens the door her parents are quite busy, her mum is a antique seller and her dad is a doctor/heart surgeon

mum! Dad! I'm home! She yelled out and her dog came run to her

hey Ivan how are you boy! You miss me

bark!

I miss you too boy! She stroke his fur

oh Mithian! You're back

hey! Dad there's a strange letter-

ah! Not now I have been paged again why you don't talk to mum dear! Have you seen my scarf! He said in a hurry

it's on the back of the door dear! His wife answered

thanks love! He thanked

ok mum

I'm in the kitchen making some cupcakes

so she went to the kitchen and saw her mum making cupcakes

hi sweetie!

Hey mum umm there's a letter

oh who send it to you

an owl sent it to me

**crash! As the glass measuring cup fell on the ground **

Um mum you ok!

I heard a noise! Are you alright dear! Her dad rush towards the kitchen to see what happen

her mum was so shocked and speechless but she spoke saying

our...daughter...she...She...

**she what! Dear! **Her husband try to snap her out

she screamed

**SHE GOT ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS! **She screamed to her husband in joy

**SHE GOT ACCEPTED! **Her dad also screamed in joy  
**  
YES! **Sheanswered****

you knowwhat this means dear**! **Her dad said to his wife****

OUR BABY-GIRL IS NOT A SQUIB! OH IT'S A MIRACLE! They both said it together as they hugged each other

I'm a what! And what's going on

read the letter dear

ok I will! As she opened the letter and read it

_"Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear. Miss Hastings_

_we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"

well are you excited princess ! Her dad smiled at her

Thud ! She fainted on the ground

oh I guess she passed out dear! He said to his wife

I think we haven't told her the truth yet dear! She said to her husband

later at Mithain's room as Mithian regain her consciousness seeing her parents on the side of her bed saying

sweetie are you up

Mum! Dad! I have the weirdest dream that you said I'm accepted in this school

it's not a dream princess it's real

what! She said in shocked

wait before you passed out again have some water and have a cupcake ! She smiled at her daughter

what's going on!

Well were wizards! Princess! Her dad said to her in honest way

Wizards as in the people that cast magic! She said ironically

yes! We also have magic! Her dad levitates a teddy bear in thin air

why didn't you guys tell me! Mithian said

well we wanted to tell you soon when you revived that letter princess! Her mum said to her

I need to think this out and my head and you and and...  
Thud! She passed out again

she passed out again but at least she's on the bed ! Well I'll see you later honey along with Mithian's school supplies I'm buying for her  
when I'm dropping off after work from 's hospital! As he kissed his wife goodbye

Ok but why so early? She asked

the owl got gave her these requirements too soon ! He replied as he left the room


End file.
